


Intruder in the Mansion

by madwriter223



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki invades the Avengers Mansion. Instead of the typical destruction, he just goes through the Avengers for one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder in the Mansion

Loki raised his hand and batted the Captain aside and into a wall, not even pausing as he continued on. As the Captain lay disoriented, Loki caught the exploding arrow an inch from his face, then threw it back at Hawkeye before it exploded. As the archer hid from the incoming blast, Loki picked up a small table and hurled it at Iron Man, hitting him in the boot and smashing the jet. As Tony lost control of his flight and smacked into the ceiling, Loki erected a force-field around himself to stop the bullets the Black Widow fired at him and redirect them at her. As the redhead ducked for cover, Loki wiggled his fingers and the ground under the Hulk turned to something akin to quicksand, swallowing the great beast up to his neck. And as the green giant roared and struggled to get free, Loki finally came upon the thunderer.

“Loki?” The blond blinked at him, brows furrowed in concern. “Brother, you do not look well.”

Loki made a small pitiful sound and took a step forward, pressing himself against Thor's chest. 

The thunderer wrapped his arms around the Loki's slight frame and lay a hand against his cheek. “Brother, you are burning with fever. Come, I will help you to my bed, you really should be resting.” Thor lifted him with ease and proceeded to carry him from the room. “Fighting while sick. Loki, you should know better.”

Loki made a snuffling noise and nuzzled closer to his brother's neck, letting out a weak purr when Thor tightened the embrace comfortingly.

The Avengers stared after them, one thought going through their minds: the Hell had just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> -Written for a Norse Kink prompt-  
> Thor takes care of a dreadfully sick Loki. No life-threatening illness, please-- Loki is miserable, but not dying.


End file.
